Danger Force
by AGENTRAINBOW128
Summary: {COMPLETE} Secret agents working for shield are sent to the institute to be taught how to use their powers for good. Now they'll need all their strength to try to defeat a new threat. But will this be a good end? T for language and slight adult content
1. AGENT PHOENIX

**Name: Agent Phoenix**

 **Real Name: Troy Henson**

 **Mentor: Jean Grey**

 **Age: 13**

 **Role: Offense**

 **Team: Danger Force**

 **Bio: Middle school isn't all its cracked up to be for Troy once he heads to 7th grade. But now with a fiery bird of destruction as a second spirit, his life will never be the same again. Lets hope the phoenix doesn't overwhelm him.**

* * *

 **PLEASE REVEIW FOR MORE!**


	2. AGENT RAINBOW

**Name: Agent Rainbow**

 **Real Name: Alexia "Alex" Reyes**

 **Mentor: Wolverine**

 **Age: 18**

 **Role: Leader**

 **Team: Danger Squad**

 **Bio: Ever since she could remember, Alex was able to manipulate the four elements to her own will, she never met her real parents, but she figured they were mutants like herself. Wolverine's been the only father figure she's ever known, but now, will the things he's taught Alex be enough for her to play the leader in this team? Or will things go south in the end, like she's always known for things to go?**

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	3. AGENT ROCKSLIDE

**Name: Agent Rockslide**

 **Real Name: Lisa Keys**

 **Mentor: Black Widow**

 **Age: 16**

 **Role: Brains**

 **Team: Danger Force**

 **Bio: Lisa always thought that her life would be boring, all she'd do was the same routine: Always wear make-up, sit and talk with the cool kids, make sure to look sexy when cheerleading, and always get good grades in her classes. But that all changed when Noah came into her life. Now, Lisa's not only just some popular cheerleader in California, she's also the super smart agent Rockslide working for the Danger Force! Lets hope she survives the experience...**

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	4. AGENT SHADOW

**Name: Agent Shadow**

 **Real Name: Noah J. Barton**

 **Mentor: Hawkeye**

 **Age: 15**

 **Role: Assassin**

 **Team: Danger Force**

 **Bio: Son of Hawkeye, Noah was bound to be an agent like his father. Except he has to roles to play: Regular teen trying to survive high school, typical secret agent always hiding in the shadows to assassinate his enemies in a snap. Trust me, this is one secret agent you should be careful of. He's more dangerous than Agent 47 himself!**

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	5. GYPSY

**Name: Gypsy**

 **Real Name: Unknown**

 **Mentor: Doesn't have one**

 **Age: 80 (but looks like she's 20)**

 **Role: Teacher**

 **Team: Danger Force (Usually works by herself)**

 **Bio: Last of her kind, Gypsy's thought for most of her life that everyone is her enemy, until she somehow finds herself a home with shield. She sometimes helps the mentor's teach their trainees how to control their powers. She's mostly near Wolverine but disappears when someone else is trying to talk to her. She and Wolverine have grown fond of each other (most of the time Alex finds the two in Wolverine's room naked in bed) but she has proven herself dozens of times that she is worthy to live with them. Even impressing Wolverine a lot with her astounding magic. But even though she's always near the metal clawed mutant doesn't mean she doesn't care about others. Lets hope this girl doesn't get into any trouble during her experience.**


	6. CHAPTER 1- ALEX

_Alex: First off, I own nothing! (If you didn't know, Alex is basically me in this fan fiction dimension and I've kind of looked up to Wolverine, when he isn't all trying to slice you to pieces or anything.) Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

I noticed Logan had a scowl on his face. "Dad? Somethin' wrong?" I asked him, since he's always been there for me, I've grown into the habit of calling the Wolverine my father since I had to grow up without one. He sighed, usually not a good sign. "Fury called, he's got new meat for the institute." He told me.

"Who's fury?" I asked. "He's the CEO of an organization called shield. And with the dances I've had with 'em. They ain't been pretty." Dad explained. I rolled my eyes, "Like your encounters with people." I said. "Heard that." He told me. "I know." I smirked. Walking off to go change.

* * *

After I changed they came. "Welcome to the Xavier school." I said. "I'm Alex, this is Logan." I introduced. "I'm Noah, this is Lisa and Troy." Agent Shadow introduced. I don't know why, but it felt hot out here all of a sudden. My dad's attention was on something else.

"And who're you? Agent Dark?" He smirked. The woman walked towards him. I realized what was happening, but decided to just enjoy the show instead. I heard her say in an Italian accent that her name was Gypsy.

Before things got heated I got between them. "Anyway, lets get on with the tour." And I quickly lead them inside the mansion. Telling them all about the pros and cons of the institute. And soon John was running away from a pissed off Kitty. Never mess with Shadowcat, Jonny, dear. After I was done with the tour Logan excused himself and Gypsy. I wondered if they were gonna have some kind of sex relationship. [TMI!] Troy exclaimed. Sorry. Wait, what're you doing in my head? [Uh... Well... I.. Uhh... Wanted to... BYE!] And with that, he left my brain.

What the hell was that all about? I felt hot again, so I went to the kitchen to cool off. Thinking that it was just really hot outside or something. After I made it inside with no one watching me. I stuck my head in the freezer. Until, "what in the world are you doin?" Rogue asked. "Just chillin. Why?" I responded. "Remember the last time you put yer head in there?" She reminded me. I shivered at the thought. "Don't remind me." I told her. Getting out of the freezer and shutting the door. "So, whats up, sugah?" Rogue said. And I told her.


	7. CHAPTER 2- GYPSY

I looked through the window, refusing to make eye contact to anyone as usual. I kept wondering if I'll ever make friends with anyone. Of course, I am the last of my kind but, it gets lonely being me at times. Makes me wish I wasn't a gypsy. "Where the hell are we goin'?" Noah demanded with his arms crossed.

All Nicolas said was, "to a school that can help you." I rolled my eyes. Not believing a word he said. _"Why didn't you just send us there before?"_ I thought to myself. Of course, I didn't need any help with my powers, I've already learned from my papa to control them. As if I'd told him myself, Fury told us that they are people of our own kind, mutants. I just thought of a song my mama used to sing to me while Nicolas was talking about something. Before I knew it, we were already there.

I was the last to get out of the helicopter. "Remember, your only here for a few couple of months, until then Agent Rainbow and Wolverine will return you back to shield." Natalia reminded us for the fifth time. Not like we already knew. After the helicopter left us a couple of people walked towards us. The girl with pink hair whom I guessed was Agent Rainbow while the mysterious man who gave me eye contact was Wolverine, and I hate to admit, but he sure was handsome, I thought that he'd be old enough to be my grandpapa with what Fury told us.

"Welcome to the Xavier school." Rainbow said. "I'm Alex, this is Logan." She introduced. "I'm Noah, this is Lisa and Troy." Agent Shadow introduced. Logan turned his attention back to me. "And who're you? Agent Dark?" He smirked. I walked towards him. "Gypsy." I hissed. If Logan wanted to play dirty then so be it. I'll play his little game. Alex cleared her throat. "Anyway, lets get on with the tour." And she lead us to the inside of the mansion. Telling us about the X-Men and our classes and such. Logan wished to talk to me after the tour was over. And so I followed him to his room.

"So, with what Fury told me 'bout ya is that you've already learned to control your powers, right?" He said. "That is correct." I replied, I still haven't learned to speak without my Italian accent in the way. But I'll learn eventually. "Then, the only thing I got for ya is teachin'. You good with that?" Logan told me. "Depends, what do I teach?" I asked. "History, since I'm too busy dealin' with this school shit, I don't got time fer my history classes anymore. Been lookin' fer a replacement. Think you can do it?" He smirked. I figured he was challenging me. So with a smirk of my own I said, "Challenge accepted." Before disappearing into dust.


	8. CHAPTER 3- TROY

God what is happening to me? I was pacing around my new room. Yesterday, I was a stuttering mess when I tried asking Alex out. And today. I wasn't only red as a tomato, but I was sweating like crazy during training, and thanks to me, I just got myself an enemy, and his name is Pyro.

Noah knocked on my door. "Dude, is everything ok?" He asked. "Yes, just peachy!" I replied. "Then why are you pacing in a circle?" I turned my head realizing that I left my door open. Crap. I stopped. "Sorry, dude, its just that... Whenever I'm around Alex... I-I act like how I did when I first met Layla." I sighed.

"You mean the girl who dumped you for Trent?" He asked. Groaning, I said yes. Noah smirked. "Man, that explains why you looked like you were gonna explode this morning." He laughed. "Dude! Not funny!" I groaned. Using my telekinesis to throw him out of my room while shutting the door. After I told him about the whole Layla thing, I've learned to tell my girl issue's to Lisa, because she actually listens and she gives me advice. There was another knock at my door. Though I regret saying come in when Alex opened the door. My heart started beating like crazy.

"Hey, everything ok?" She asked me. "Uh... Y-yeah... Everything's just _great_!" I smiled nervously. Sweat started to glisten on my body. "Ok, well, Jean wants to talk to you, so here." She handed me a piece of paper. I read it showing me a number. "This is her room." Alex told me. "Well, see ya later." She added. Walking towards the door. "Alex, wait!" I exclaimed. She turned. "Yeah?" She asked. "If... Your not too busy... Would you like... To watch a movie with me?" I asked. Quickly shutting my eyes. If Alex was gonna let me down. I'd wanna hear it rather than let it come out of her beautiful lips.

What surprised me was. "Sure, how about this weekend?" She responded. Making me widen my eyes. "Y-you mean it?" I asked, flabbergasted by her reply. "Yeah, I've always wanted to go out into the real world. But I've been too busy with my training that it hasn't happened yet. I managed to get Logan to let me have the weekend to myself." She replied. "Then, I'll see you at eight." I grinned. After Alex left, I fainted.


	9. CHAPTER 4- LOGAN

I was walkin down the halls when I heard some song.

" _You're the one that never lets me sleep_

 _To my mind, down to my soul you touch my lips_

 _You're the one that I can't wait to see_

 _With you here by my side I'm in ecstasy_

 _I am all alone without you_

 _My days are dark without a glimpse of you_

 _But now that you came into my life_

 _I feel complete_

 _The flowers bloom, my morning shines_

 _And I can see"_

I looked around the corner to see Gypsy in the living room with Tilde singing to her. Damn, her voice was beautiful... I wonder what she looks like without that robe on... Gypsy turned, I could sense that she was blushin underneath those robes. Tilde smiled at me. She started stuttering. "Um... H-how long have you-?" "Just a little bit. Why? Your voice is pretty." I told her with a smirk. Knowing that I just won this battle.

Tilde left us alone. "So," I winked. "Uh... I..." She quickly cleared her throat. Getting up from the couch and walking off. I turned my head to check out her back. Wish I could have a better view, sure, the robe gave her an okay butt. Though, I bet it'd be much more larger if it was with normal clothes.

I pushed the thought out of my mind until a better time... Maybe when we're alone, together. 'Til then. Frost walked towards me. I rolled my eyes. "Miss a spa appointment again?" She just huffed. "That's not why I'm here. Logan, its Magneto." She said. "What? I thought he was in jail." I exclaimed.

"Obviously not since I couldn't find him on cereabro." She told me. "Get Jean, she might help." I ordered. "What about you?" She asked. "I'm gonna go call Alex." I said. Runnin to my room, only to find Mystique there holding Rogue with a gloved arm, and a gun pointed to her head. I noticed my phone was on my bedside table, which just so happened to be close to her. I released my claws. "Let 'r go!" I growled. "Hand over Henson." She said.

"How the hell do you know he's with us?" I demanded. "A little birdy told me." She smirked. "Now, where is he?" She demanded. "He ain't here." I smirked.

"Then where is he?" She growled. "Somewhere." I shrugged. Mystique let go of Marie. Running to me for a hug, sobbing on my shoulder. I noticed Mystique holdin my phone. Shit. Checkin my messages, the blue mutant said with a smirk. "Well, well. they're at the movies." She turned into a bird and flew out my opened window. I ran to my phone. "Get the other agents!" I hollered. Marie nodded, running out of my room. I grabbed my phone. Quickly texting Alex and Troy to get the hell out of their date.


	10. CHAPTER 5- ALEX

_Alex: Ok, if you haven't seen the movie Bridget Jones's Baby yet. Then please ignore my rants about it. They're kind of like spoilers. Well, just skip to the part that says: "but after picking up my phone. I've gotten at least twelve texts from dad.". Obviously, I don't own anything so just shut your trap and enjoy the show._

"I can't believe you made me watch that movie." I groaned. "In my offense, it was the only movie that I could afford. I mean, I wanted to watch Suicide Squad. But would you wanna wait until 9:50?" Troy asked me. "Its better than having to watch some slut getting pregnant but gets married to some asshole. I mean, what the fuck?" I complained.

"Ok, so the movie was bad, but, at least she's finally married." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him. "If that were me instead of Bridget, I would've just told Jack and Mark to kiss my-" but after picking up my phone. I've gotten at least twelve texts from dad. I opened up my messages to see what he sent. "Whats wrong?" Troy asked me.

"Shit." I cussed. "What is it?" He demanded. "Magneto, he wants you for some reason." I answered. "Wanna tell me why." I said. He cussed too. "My powers." He groaned. "What about 'em?" I asked. "You wanna know why my codename is Phoenix?" He said. "Its because I have this thing called the Phoenix Force living inside of me as a spirit." He explained.

"That explains why he's after you." I said. "C'mon. Lets split before Mystique catches up to us." I told him. I sniffed the air. "Too late." I said. Noticing a woman in a tight purple dress walk to us. Troy turned. "That's Mystique?" He questioned. "Yeah, lets go!" I said. Grabbing his arm and running like hell. Mystique ran after us.

"So, whats your plan?" Troy asked me. I finally stopped. Troy bumped into me. "Why'd you stop?" He asked me. Letting go of his hand, I turned. "Break open that fire hydrant." I ordered. Using his powers, he did. "Now what?" He said. "This!" I exclaimed. As soon as water spewed out of the hydrant. I focused hard enough to make the water hit Mystique. I couldn't help but laugh. For a villain, she screams like a little girl. As soon as I stopped, Troy put the lid on quickly.

Mystique stood up, but now her true form was showing, her whole body was dripping with water. [Please tell me this is another form.] Troy begged. Sadly, its not. [Damn.]

"Hand over Henson! And I promise I won't hurt you." She hissed. I concentrated again, making sure to create a trap for her from the soil. But Mystique kicked me in the face, I fell to the ground. "Fine, hard way it is." She growled. I threw flaming daggers at her. She dodged them. I made a wooden staff. Using it to attack her. She transformed into dad. Releasing her metal claws and breaking my staff. I made it grown again, this time making it lava instead. This time when Mystique tried to hit me again, I hit her ribcage with the butt of my staff. She groaned in pain, transforming into me.

[Catch!] Turning, I noticed a piece of electric wire rushing towards me. I dodged, Mystique wasn't so lucky. It hit her ribcage. Giving her a jolt that would've tickled Logan. "Thanks for the heads up." I told him. Troy's eyes turned black. Things started floating in the air. A mail box hit Mystique's back. I shut my eyes, thinking that must've broken her spine. I turned, noticing Troy's eyes go back to normal. The X-men and other agents came just in time. "Are you alright?" Emma asked us. I crossed my arms. "And where the hell were you?" I demanded.

"Trying to capture another one of Magneto's followers." Noah remarked. "Did you get him?" Troy asked. "No, she escaped through the front door, how about Raven?" Hank replied. "Raven?" I asked. "He was referring to me." Mystique said. I stepped out of the way to see she was tied on a lamppost. "Long time, no see Henry." She spat.

"You know each other?" Lisa questioned. "I'm his girlfriend." She said, glaring at Hank. "Ex-girlfriend, we broke after you decided to join the Erik's Brotherhood." He said. "Still counts." She remarked. "I'm guessing Erik is Magneto." Noah stated. "What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Raven said. "Why does Erik want me?" Troy demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? After the Phoenix left that redheaded bitch," Jean looked like she was ready to give Raven a telekinetic wedgie. "It wanted you because you were more powerful than both those telepathic whore's." She added. Lisa and Kitty stopped the telepath's from trying to kill Mystique. "Where's Magneto?" I demanded. "I'd rather die." She remarked. "That could be arranged." I said. [Later.] Troy said. Do I have to? [Yes.] He answered. Fine.

"Sorry, darlin'. That ain't happenin' yet." Logan growled. Raven winked at Hank. "Whatever." Rogue helped me get Mystique to her feet. "Hope you enjoy your new home." I grinned. Leading her to the black bird. After we all got on the jet. We flew back to the mansion.

* * *

After we got back, Rogue and Mystique got out of the jet. I let the others go after me. Noting that Logan, Gypsy, Troy, and I were the only ones inside. I smirked when I caught dad gingerly sliding his hand over the fabric of Gypsy's robe. I swore I heard the Italian woman moan softly. I dragged Troy out of the jet. After we left. The hanger doors closed, but the jet didn't look like it was going anywhere. "Hey, about that movie, sorry." He blushed. "I'm not good at movie dates."

"Wait, was this a date?" I asked surprised, to be honest, I've never been on a date before. Hell, I've never had a _boyfriend_ before! "Uh... Well... Yeah... But-" I sighed. Walking closer to him. I could tell he was getting nervous. Don't be scared. [What are you doing?] Troy asked me nervously. I closed the gap between us and crashed my lips onto his in one swift motion. Ok, I have to admit. His lips were surprisingly... Tasty? Oh shit! I quickly let go. We both gasped for air. "Uh... Bye!" I exclaimed. Running to my room and locking my door. I decided to head to the showers and get some z's.


	11. CHAPTER 6- LISA

_Lisa: I now, these past few chapters have been all about Alex, Gypsy, Troy, and Logan. But now its mine and Noah's time to shine! So I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

The next day I saw Alex and Troy talking. I hated to snoop on my friend, but curiosity got the best of me so I used my cheerleading techniques to be stealthy.

"Did my breath smell? I-I haven't kissed a girl in a while." Troy said sheepishly. "No, its not that... Its just... I didn't wanna hurt you." Alex sighed. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean... I've lived here in the institute all my life... And, I've never been outside before... I-I like you Troy, believe me, I do..." She said. She sighed before going on. "But, I don't want you to start hating me for the rest of my life because of who I am." Troy held her hand in his.

"Alex, I've met a girl before, but... She wasn't anything close to you." He smiled. "And trust me, no matter what you do to me, I'll never hate you." He added. Aww, how cute! I decided to leave them alone, only to scream when I was face to face with John. "Jonny!" I hit him. He just smirked. "Something wrong, love?" I rolled my eyes. Walking off to go see Emma.

Ever since I met John, he wouldn't leave me alone. Sure, I've gotten use to men flirting with me, but I draw the line when it comes to hotheads like Pyro! Sadly Pyro followed me all the way to Emma's room. "Something wrong?" Emma asked, slightly amused. I groaned. "Please, just get him to leave me alone!"

"C'mon, love! Open the door!" He yelled. Banging his fist against the door. "Leave me alone!" I yelled at him. Really close to punching him right now. "Relax, darling, he'll leave you alone eventually." Emma said. I huffed. "He better!" Emma put a hand on my shoulder. "Please, this is Pyro we're talking about. After he finds another attractive girl he'll just ignore you." She reassured me. "Look, John can be a hothead at times. But, he just _isn't_ my ideal guy." I sighed. "I mean, seriously, is it really that hard to ask for a _gentleman_?" Emma gave me a look that said: 'heartbreak'.

"Before I joined shield, a lot of guys wanted to ask me out... But they all wanted something from me that I couldn't give them." I said. "I just... I don't wanna be used again." I felt tears prickle my eyes. Emma embraced me in a motherly hug. Hank had to intrude by opening the door. We let go.

I turned to him. "Whats up?" I asked. Wiping the tears off my face. "Magneto has Troy." He answered.


	12. CHAPTER 7- NOAH

_Noah: All right, it took me all night but its worth it with the work I just did. Hope you en..._

Alex was ready to create the next ice age. "You _bitch_!" She screamed. Her hands starting glowing. I stopped her from attacking Mystique. "Wait, if your Mystique, then who was the other person?" Lisa questioned. "So, you've met my twin brother, Riven," Mystique smirked.

We all turned to see Raven's stunt double turn into a lavender skinned man. I noticed Lisa start blushing while John got jealous. Riven winked at her. Alex and Logan were ready to make heads roll. "How the hell did you two manage to get past my enhanced senses?" Logan growled. "Easy, we just needed help from a certain telepath." Riven smirked. Pointing his finger to the only telepath in the room. Lisa turned, watching Emma Frost about to leave. Alex made her hands glow again, stopping her from escaping. Then, bending rocks to form a hand, grabbed the blonde, dragging her towards us.

"How could you?" Lisa demanded, tears started rolling down her soft cheeks. I felt bad for her, ever since the two started hanging out. I could tell Lisa thought of her as a friend. But to have that same friend you trusted lie to you was a whole new ball park. "Lisa, I'm sorry, I... I..." Her eyes glowed light blue. Everything turned black.


	13. CHAPTER 8- TROY

This is a load of shit. Now I'm stuck in some metal cell while some guy is impersonating me! What a wonderful night. Oh, and to make it worse, some slut named Black Cat (no relation to Marvel's Black Cat!) keeps trying to have sex with me! [Alex! Please help me!] I said. Praying she heard me.

Still got nothing. Dammit. "So, how about I open this cell door and join you in there?" She asked with a teasing smirk. "How about I melt your brain if you try." I suggested with a scowl. Kitty just pouted. "Whatever, but if you ever change your mind~" She purred, walking off. "I won't." I yelled. [Alex, please, if you can hear me, give me a sign or... _Something_!] I begged. [Troy?] She asked. I fisted the air.

I became serious quickly. [Finally! I've been calling you for hours, you have to know-] [Your with Magneto and the imposter is with us?] Alex suggested. [How did you know?] I asked her. [Long story. Don't worry, we'll come for you.] She told me. [Can you hurry? I think a woman wants me to get her pregnant] I said. I heard nothing from the other line. Ok, maybe I went too far. But I didn't want to be kissed by catwoman!

Magneto walked towards me. Kitty was with her. "So, you think your friends will come and rescue you?" Magneto asked with a slight smirk. I scowled. "I know." Kitty giggled. "We'll see about that." She winked at me. With one flick of his hand, the cell made a crack big enough for me to get out of. I refused to leave, so the next thing I knew, a metal collar wrapped around my neck, forcing me to get out. I felt like I was being chocked to death by Noah that one time when I accidently shot his butt with one of his arrows.

I kept struggling to free myself. I soon locked eyes with Kitty's. They almost reminded me of Layla's. "Lets see what you can do, _Superman_." I was shocked at what she called me. I noticed claws coming out of her nails and everything went black.

* * *

{Phoenix's POV}

Finally, about time I awoke. After opening my eyes, I looked around, seeing people. I noticed Kitty. Or, perhaps, Layla. [Please! Stop!] Troy begged. You wish. Now its my turn to party. I started glowing, turning to Magneto. "What... What are you-" He looked baffled. "This time, _stay dead_!" I smirked. Turning him into a pile of dust, blowing it all over the room. "Troy!" Alex exclaimed. I turned to her, smiling from ear to ear. Hmm... I wonder what to do to her.

[No! Please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her!] He begged. Ugh, can't believe I chose another beggar. Sighing, I gave in. But that didn't mean I wouldn't return. Closing my eyes. Everything went black.


	14. CHAPTER 9- GYPSY

As soon as we all awoke from the telepathic shock thanks to a certain blonde telepath, Alex managed to wake us all up so we could get to the jet. I sat behind Logan this time. After the "incident" when I was co-pilot. We nearly crashed the plane when we did it. "Please be ok, Troy." I overheard Alex pray.

I might not know much about her, but I'm certain that she and Lisa have gotten the short end of the stick, with Alex finding out that her boyfriend was Mystique's twin brother and Lisa finding out that Emma was a traitor. "You ok?" Logan asked me, returning me back to reality. "Yes, my apologizes." I said. After spending much of my time flirting with him, my Italian accent has slightly become American.

"I'm sorry." He said. I was shocked. Due to the short amount of time I've known him, I didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth. I said nothing. "This is my fault." He sighed. "Why that?" I asked him. "I..." Scott intruded on us. "Do you mind saving it after we rescue Troy?" He said. I heard Logan mutter something that sounded like: "Fuck you". But I could be wrong. As soon as we made it to Magneto's secret hideout. We rushed inside. Only to find Troy killing him. "Troy!" Alex exclaimed. He turned to her. I noticed his eyes were nothing but black.

After a short period of time, Troy fainted. Alex and Noah rushed to him. "Troy? Troy!?" She exclaimed. Slapping him multiple times. "Ow! Alex!" He groaned. Opening his eyes. "Troy!" She said. Hugging him tightly. "Dude, what happened?" Noah asked after he managed to get Alex off him. "I... I don't wanna talk about it." He simply said. "Whos this?" Lisa asked, noticing a woman on the floor. Troy walked towards her. Whispering, "Layla?"

It was my final night with Logan, and so, we did something I thought we would've never done. We were having sex. I revealed to him what I looked like behind my robe and all he did was stare. Right now, we were just cuddling up together. Sadly, it was almost time for me to go. I tried getting up. But strong arms stopped me. "Logan, let me go." I said. He said nothing. Instead he just placed his lips onto my exposed neck, kissing at my hickeys. "Logan, I have to leave." I reminded him. "Now?" He muttered. "Yes, now, you and Alex have to drop me off, remember?" I told him.

"I don't want you to leave." He said. Holding me tight. I thought for a moment. "Then... Maybe you could visit me." I said. Making a spell for him to let me go. I got up to go put on my clothes. "You should wear regular clothes." He said. Getting up himself. I turned to him. "What? You want me to wear a bikini with a mini skirt?" I smirked. "That'd be nice." He shrugged. Putting on his shirt.

"So, where do you live?" He asked. After I put on my leotard, I went to find paper. Finding it and writing down my address. I handed the paper to him. "Maybe next time we can start a family." He said. I laughed. "You wish." I told him, wrapping my robe around me.

After we got our clothes on. Logan gave my ass a quick squeeze. I rolled my eyes. Kissing his cheek. "See you around." I said. Together we headed towards the landing bay.

"About time!" Lisa exclaimed. "Fury's been blowing up my phone!" I rolled my eyes. Climbing in, Logan following after, joining Alex in the front row. The others were just talking about how they'll miss the institute. "You can come back anytime." Alex said. "I wouldn't mind." Logan said. "Then, will you go out with me?" Troy asked. "Depends, are you Mystique's brother?" Alex joked. We all laughed, including me. Troy rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"Then yes." She replied. After a few hours of laughing and joking around, we finally made it back to shield. With a slightly pissed off Nicolas Fury tapping his foot.

We got off. "Where the hell were you!?" Fury demanded. "We were waiting for Logan and Gypsy." Noah said. I sighed. Fury looked like he was about to explode, luckily he finally calmed down. "Well, I hope you actually _learned_ something from your experience." He sighed. "We were supposed to learn something?" Lisa questioned. Nick gritted his teeth. "We should probably run." Troy said. "You think?" Lisa remarked, we ran back into the copter, flying back to the mansion while Fury started cursing like crazy. He looked adorable when he did it. Well, not as adorable as how Logan gets when we had sex.

After we made it back to the mansion, everyone got off except for me and Logan. "So, round two?" He smirked. I smiled. "You read my mind." We started kissing until things got heated and... Well... Lets just say that we did things that if there were any children reading this final part, then I'm sorry for ruining your inno- LOGAN! Geez take it easy! Well, I hope you enjoyed these chapters (other than the final one your reading now). So if you excuse me, I need to get back to kissing my boyfriend.


End file.
